1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a relatively small, hand-held device carried by hunters for receiving a removable vial and for thermally conditioning the contents of the vial which comprise liquid animal scent such as buck lure. More particularly, the invention concerns a device with an insulated housing having a chamber for receiving the vial, and a battery-operated heating element within the housing for retaining the liquid contents of the vial at a warm temperature above freezing, and to thereby cause vaporized portions of the animal scent emanating from the vial to closely imitate the odor of a live animal. In preferred embodiments of the invention, a cap threaded to the housing selectively vents vaporized portions of the animal scent from the chamber, while an enlarged base of the housing in cooperation with a low center of gravity of the device causes the housing to be stably retained in an upright position when left in a position standing on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aromatic materials have long been used by hunters to lure or attract game animals toward a position within range of the hunter. In recent years, there has been increased interest in the use of scented materials which are comprised of urine of type of game which is being sought.
As an example, deer hunters may use scent which consists of the urine of doe in heat for attracting bucks to the position where the hunter is stationed. Alternatively, a scent comprised of buck urine may also be employed, since the dominant buck for a particular region upon smelling the scent of another buck will search the region in order to run the intruder out of his area.
In certain instances, deer hunters, utilizing the aforementioned liquid urine scents, hunt near scrape marks which have been formed in the ground by the hooves of the deer crossing the territory. In this regard, deer scrape the ground to provide a loction for defecation or urination, and consequently other deer will be attracted to the odors emanating from previously formed scrapes.
As a consequence, it is advantageous for bow hunters as well as gun hunters to distribute quantities of animal scent near the previously formed scrapes. A few drops of the liquid scent may be sprinkled in each of the scrapes within range, and in addition a bottle or vial containing some of the liquid scent may be left open on the ground, so that a portion of the liquid vaporizes in the air to further distribute the aroma.
Unfortunately, individuals hunting in sub-freezing ambient conditions have often found that the scent has frozen after a certain time in the field, rendering the relatively expensive product useless. In addition, containers or vials which are left on the ground for vaporization of the liquid scent occasionally tip due to the influence of wind or the like and spill the liquid contents onto the earth.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, hunters have in some instances maintained the scent in a liquid condition by positioning a vial of the scent in close proximity to conventional, known handwarmers of the type which will provide heat by flameless combustion of a petrochemical material. In these instances, however, it can be appreciated that the odor of the combustion by-products can significantly diminish the effectiveness of the animal scent. Furthermore, such practice does not provide a convenient means for supporting the container of scent in a stable, upright position in the field.